RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks may be revived from WebArchive. MANx Brakes : ALSO KNOWN AS: : > Manual Brakes : > Hand Brakes : : OPERATION: : > CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes : > Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes : > Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice PhasedOut Due To Injury+Wrecks : > Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 : : DEVELOPMENTS: : > 1893\SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : : MANUFACTURERS: : > Ajax : > Amsted\Faively\Ellcon : > GrahamWhite : > Peacock : : InfoLink VACx Brakes : ALSO KNOWN AS: : > Vacuum Brakes : > NegativePressure Brakes : : OPERATION: : > If Coupler\Pipe Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : > Strength Limited By AtmosphericPressure, Severely Weakens With Altitude : : DEVELOPMENTS: : > 1844 Nasymyth+May\Brit : > 1860 N.Hodge\USMA : > 1872 J.Smith\USPA : > 1874 F.Eames\USNY : : STANDARDS: : > Britain\BR : > Australia\ROA : > India\RDS : > SouthAfrica\SAR : : MANUFACTURERS: : > EamesVacuumBrake\USNY : > Gresham&Craven\Brit : : APPLICATIONS: : > Used On Some American Stock 1860~1892, Replaced By AIRx Brakes, Banned After 1900 : > Standard On BritishRail+Colonial Stock Before 1978, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On AustraliaRail Stock 1885~19??, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On IndiaRail Stock Before 1980, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On JapanRail Stock Before 1925, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On SouthAfricaRail Stock Before 19??, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink AIRx Brakes : ALSO KNOWN AS: : > Air Brakes : > PositivePressure Brakes : > Westinghouse Brakes : : OPERATION: : > If Coupler\Pipe\Line Breaks, AIRx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : : DEVELOPMENTS: : > 1848 S.Lister\Brit : > 1868~1914 Westinghouse\USPA : > 1893 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : : ENHANCEMENTS: : > TripleValve\DistributorValve : > GladHand : > DualReservoir DualReservoir : > ElectroPneumatic\ElectroControlPneumatic\TrainLine : > TwinPipe : > BrakeBlending BrakeBlending : > EOTDevice : : STANDARDS: : > America\AAR Standardized AIRx Brakes 1893, Banned VACx Brakes 1900 : > Britain\BR Began Using AIRx Brakes 1962, Standardized 1978, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : > China\CRC Standardized AIRx Brakes 19?? : > Euro\UIC Standardized AIRx Brakes 19?? : > Indi.RDS Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes 1980, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : > Japan\JR Standardized AIRx Brakes 1925, Banned VACx Brakes 19?? : > Russia\GOSt Standardized AIRx Brakes 19?? : > Australia\ROA Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : > SouthAfrica\SAR Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes 1910, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : : MANUFACTURERS: : > Bozic : > DaKo : > Gessman : > IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB : > Knorr\NewYorkAirBrake\NYAB : > Mitsubishi : > Oerlikon : > Schaltbau : > Secheron : > WestinghouseAirBrake\WABCo : > Xian\ChinaLoco : : SUBTYPES: : > AIRA=AirAutomatic Brakes Are Used On All Stock: DMUs+EMUs+Loks+Tenders+Wags... : AIRA Brakes Evolved From 1872 WABCo "FailSafe AutoAir" Brake & BrakePipe : AIRA Brakes Of Today Function Much The Same Though Much Improved : > AIRI=AirIndependent\Strait Brakes Are Used On DMUs+EMUs+Loks+Tenders Only : AIRI Brakes Evolved From 1868 WABCo "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Lok+Tender Brake : AIRI Brakes Of Today Function Much The Same Though Much Improved : > AIRE=AirElectric\EP\ECP Brakes Are Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitFrht Trains : AIRE Brakes Evolved From The 1904 WABCo.AMUE "ElecPneumatic" Brake & 7WireLine : AIRE Brakes Of Today Control Both Brakes+Power In A Train Via Multiplexed 3WireLine : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : APPLICATIONS: : > 1872~1905 Steam Loks With WABCo.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K : > 1904~1947 DMUs+EMUs With WABCo.AMUE : > 1906+Later Steam Loks With WABCo.6ET : > 1925~1944 Diesel+Elec Loks With WABCo.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL : > 1945~1956 Diesel+Elec Loks With WABCo.24RL : > 1948+Later DMUs+EMUs With WABCo.SMEE : > 1957~1992 Diesel+Elec Loks With Knorr\WABCo.26L : > ????~???? DMUs+EMUs With Oerlikon.FVeL6 : > 1993+Later Diesel+Elec Loks With Knorr.CCB\EBV Or WABCo.EPIC EMFx Brakes :ALSO KNOWN AS: :> ElecMotivForce Brakes :> Dynamic Brakes :> Hybrid Brakes :> Regen Brakes :> Rheostat Brakes :> Resistor Brakes : :OPERATION: :> If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used :> ElecMotivForce Generated By Coasting TrakMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE :> ElecMotivForce Fades As Speed Drops To Zero, So EMFx Brakes Alone Will NOT Fully Stop A Train :> Modern Controls Blend EMFx & AIRx Brakes To Reduce Mechanical Wear & Improve Handling : :ENHANCEMENTS: :> BrakeBlending :> BrakeBlending : :MAKERS: :> ABB\Euro :> Daulat\Indi :> DaytonPhoenix\USOH :> Mosebach\USPA :> NRE\USIL : :SUBTYPES: :> EMFD=Dynamic Brakes Connect To Resistors+Blowers & Disipate Power As Heat :EMFD Brakes On Diesel+Elec Loks Improve Braking + Handling\Safety :> EMFH=Hybrid Brakes Connect To Batteries & Typically Power OnBoard Auxiliary Equipment :EMFH Brakes On DMUs+EMUs Typically Power Passenger Convenience+Service Equipment :> EMFR=Regen Brakes Connect To Shoes\Pantographs & Regenerate 3RLE\OHLE Power :EMFR Brakes On EMUs+Elec Loks Improve Braking + Handling + TrakMotor Efficiency : :APPLICATIONS: :> Used 1st On 1939 DieselLoks+ElecLoks :> Used WorldWide On DMUs+EMUs+DieselLoks+ElecLoks :